


Take Me for a Ride

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: Things take a wild turn when Tony crashes Peter's most recent field trip.





	Take Me for a Ride

When Mr. Harrington decided to take the school’s Academic Decathlon team on a field trip to Stark Industries, Peter was, understandably, nervous. Tony and him weren’t public yet, and he wasn’t exactly the best at keeping secrets, _especially_, when his boyfriend didn’t care for any such secrecy.

How Peter ended up the one dragging his feet, he had no idea. He was afraid of the backlash they’d face, the legal action that might be taken, all the predictable stuff someone in their situation might worry about.

But not Tony.

Maybe it was because Tony already knew what it was like to have most of the public against you. Or maybe it was because he got off on people seeing him as some dirty old man with a young piece of ass on his arm.

Peter used to think the last option was a bit of a stretch, but with the way Tony hung over his shoulder for the entirety of their visit, maybe it wasn’t that far off. He would gush over how diligent a worker Peter was, massaging his shoulders and pushing in close from behind, as he talked about all the long hours they spent together in the lab.

By the time their visit was over, Peter was pink all the way down to his chest.

“It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Stark,” He announced rather loudly, making one last effort to cover their tracks in front of his classmates.

Tony was quick to flash a smile, holding open the door for all the high schoolers to shuffle through. “Can’t get rid of me that fast, Pete.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mr. Stark will be joining us on the bus,” Mr. Harrington chimed in, several steps ahead. “He’s going to come check out our labs. He’s thinking about making a very generous donation.”

“Is that so?” Giving Tony his most unimpressed look, Peter made his way up the steps to the school bus.

“Maybe you’d like to join me in the back, and tell me a little about your personal experience?” His boyfriend purred, absolutely no subtlety anywhere to be heard. 

This time it was Flash to interrupt Tony’s flirting, hand flying through the air. “I’ll tell you about my experience, Mr. Stark!”

Peter smiled to himself.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, kid,” Tony scoffed under his breath, jerking a hip forward in what Peter could only hope was intended to be his way of rushing the teen to his seat. Given the firm bulge he felt digging into his ass, he doubted it.

Knowing better than to draw any more attention to them, Peter took his spot at the back of the bus, shifting his gaze to the window as Tony slid in beside him. “Could you just like, chill for a second?”

“I guess that depends. How do you feel about helping your old man relax?”

_“We are on a _ ** _school bus-”_ **

“I’m aware.” Peter shivered when Tony’s voice rumbled surprisingly close to his ear, a warm hand clamping over his thigh. Glancing ahead of them, he could see everyone else had seated themselves at the very front of the bus. No one seemed to be paying them any mind, so Peter allowed himself to drop his head onto his boyfriend’s chest.

Tony, evidently, took this as a surrender.

“That’s it. Just let Daddy take care of everything,” He hummed, the arm around Peter’s waist already shifting to unfasten the boy’s pants.

_“Stop it, they’ll see!”_

Tony only chuckled in response to Peter’s pleading whispers, pressing his lips against the temple below as his calloused hand fisted at Peter’s cock. “Don’t worry about it, gorgeous. I’ve got enough money in my pocket to make them all forget.”

Content to blame his weak will on that imagery alone, rather than the oversensitivity that had him gasping at the touch, Peter clutched Tony’s forearm. “Daddy, you can’t-”

_“I can, and I will,” _Tony growled, hoisting his younger lover up and into his lap.

Whispering lost words of protest, Peter squirmed in the tight hold, mewling softly when the motion sent him rolling into Tony’s fist. “Drop the act, baby. Daddy knows exactly what little boys like you need. You still got that fat plug saving my spot, don’t you?”

Peter could barely swallow around his nerves, eyes wide on his chattering classmates as he gave the smallest of nods.

“What do you say Daddy gives you what you’ve really been craving?”

This time Peter offered virtually no resistance as he hid his blushing face against the crook of Tony’s neck, arching his hips to help draw those pesky bottoms of his just down pass his ass. “You won’t let them tell anyone?” He whispered.

“Sweetheart, I could bend you over the chief of police’s desk, and no one would breathe a word.” Slowly drawing out the plug with his murmured words, Tony dropped it into Peter’s hand. “Pop that between your lips. See if you can clean up some of Daddy’s cum, before he fills you up again.”

“You’re not gonna-”

Suddenly, Peter was being pushed forward in Tony’s lap, made to grip the back of the seat in front of them. His breath quickened as he felt fingers brush against his well used hole, clumsy in their effort to undo Tony’s pants. It was just seconds before he felt something a little bigger, something warmer pressing to his entrance.

_“Daddy-”_ Eyes rolling back in his head in a pained bliss as Tony slipped inside, Peter’s mouth fell agape, wet breaths dampening the sleeve of his sweater.

“Sh, shh. I told you, I knew what you needed, didn’t I?” Smirk audible in his mocking coos, Tony placed a hand on the boy’s lower back, urging him to rock his hips. “Now, it’s your turn to show me you want it.”

Never more agreeable than when he was getting fucked, Peter slowly raised himself up and back down, curling the plug between his lithe fingers as he took it in his mouth, more so to gag himself than anything. The filthy toy muffled one soft moan after the other as he rocked himself, eyes drifting closed as he relaxed into his rightful place.

Maybe it would have even worked, if not for the unsteady roads of New York.

Peter had just started to lose himself in the lazy pleasure, drool slipping passed his red lips when a rough patch speared him that much harsher onto Tony’s cock, crying out and dropping his plug on the floor. Farther and farther down the aisle it rolled, jerking to a sudden stop against one small foot.

Taught with pleasure, Peter hung his head, fingers clenched so tight around the seat that they punctured the surface. He didn’t even notice the audience they had gained, choking on his watery moans as Tony used his hands to fuck the boy down onto his cock like a fleshlight.

_"Please, please, please-,”_ Peter cried as quietly as he could, “They’re gonna see. Daddy, they’re gonna hear.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that, sweetheart.”

_"What??”_ Laughing at his boy’s shriek, Tony threw his head back, fucking into him so hard, Peter could do nothing but take it, moaning miserably even as he tried to raise himself off the man’s cock. _“Tony, stop! I-”_

“Holy shit!” Flash cried, “Penis Parker’s a slut!”

The tears were following steadily now as Peter stumbled over the pants caught around his thighs, falling back onto Tony with a yelp.

“You like that?” He hissed, one hand curling around Peter’s neck to hold him close. Somewhere at the front of the bus, Mr. Harrington was shouting, but somehow his voice was drowned out by the quiet rumblings of Tony’s against Peter’s ear. “The whole team knows what a slut you are now, princess. Couldn’t keep your legs closed for one fucking day, could you? You don’t even care who sees, do you? You like it. You want them to see Daddy fucking you like a dirty little bitch.”

His blurry vision swimming with his classmates, Peter sobbed in humiliation- in _pleasure_, fingers scratching helplessly against the seat in front of them as his cum painted the material.

Tony didn’t ease up, fucking Peter that much harsher until he finished deep inside with a loud groan. He didn’t even bother looking at the shocked, disgusted faces surrounding them, using his grip on Peter’s throat to turn his face, so he could lick away the tears.

“Peter, baby. Could you grab my wallet out of my pocket?” He hummed.

Still trembling and barely coherent, Peter did as he was asked. He felt too weak to stand, but ducked his head out of embarrassment as he handed Tony his wallet. It was obvious the man was taking his time fishing out his money, enjoying the way Peter squirmed, trying to cover what he could with the bottom of his sweater.

“Now… how much is a little discretion running for these days?”


End file.
